Ballad For Your Eyes: A Love Story
by MissMdsty
Summary: After the second war with Voldemort, her family had suffered just as much as the rest. They had vowed to fight against everything his ideas represented. What will they do, when she discovers something more than just malice, hidden inside his eyes...?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK. Rowling and various publishers own all rights to Harry Potter.

_Ballad For Your Eyes: A Love Story. _

_By StrawberryGashes_

**Part I**

He Apparated in front of the Burrow and looked up at it taking a deep breath. He seemed to have been doing this trip for years and years. He sighed and put out his cigarette the only Muggle thing invented he thought worthwhile. He had been called tonight like so many other times, by Molly Weasley, to help her bring a child into this world. The 7th. He pushed open the small door and inside he could see six pairs of eyes watching him.

Charlie, the second oldest, spoke up.

"Mother sent for you doctor. Our father is away and we haven't been able to reach him in days." The little boy looked close to tears.

The doctor made his way up the stairs and into Molly Weasley's bedroom. The woman lay on the bed, soaked in sweat and looking very, very pale. Her figure was plump and her hair once a vivid auburn was now pale and unkept. The man in front of her could still recall the beautiful woman he had met over ten years ago. Pregnancy and war had not done her justice. He sat down and spread her legs to see if everything is under control. He frowned and got up. He opened the door and called for Bill, the oldest.

"Bill, I need you to go to the Diggory's and ask Mrs. Diggory to come and assist me. Tell her I will give her ten galleons, or else she won't come."

The little boy squealed and decided to do as he was told. His mother sighed.

"Honestly Gordon. I've never needed her and I certainly can't afford to pay her. If I had ten galleons I would give them to my kids. This war has left us in a horrifying state. Arthur works over time ever since it ended and we can barely make ends meet"

Her rant was ceased by a contraction. She closed her eyes in pain and took deep breaths.

"Don't worry Molly, I'll pay her. Now, I must request that Arthur be here for this one. I won't lie to you, the baby is in very bad shape."

With a trembling voice, Bill was called again, just as Mrs. Diggory's voice called downstairs. She had charmed the kettle into making tea and could now o help the doctor."

"Bill, I need you to give your father an emergency floo call and tell him he needs to be home immediately."

Bill just stood, not daring to do such a thing. The old man in front of him began to lose patience as he heard a moan of pain escaping Molly's lips.

"Listen to me Bill, we are going to lose her if we don't do something. Her and the baby. Now please, go do as you are told." Bill ran off as fast as his small legs could carry him and gave the message to his father. Arthur Weasley, he was told, had left on an special assignment for the Ministry and would return much later.

Upstairs, Molly gave one last push and the small baby came out, legs first. It was a pale color was took ragged breath, The doctor performed a Charm to clear out all of her breathing canals and the baby started crying.

"Congratulations Molly, you have a girl."

"A girl? I…I can't believe it… I actually have a girl?" she took her daughter in her arms and started rocking her. The doctor poured her some tea and then left the room followed by Mrs. Diggory, while the six boys crowded around their mother to see the new addition to their family.

Their sister had bright brown eyes and already possessed the tangled mane of red that was Weasley hair. Molly Weasley sighed in content.

"We'll name her Ginny. What do you think? Ginny Weasley?" the boys all nodded their heads.

In front of the Burrow the doctor paid Mrs. Diggory and slowly made his way towards his Apparition point.

Molly ushered her sons to bed and fell asleep a while later with little Ginny in her arms. Her last thought before drifting off was that for giving Ginny to her, Molly could forgive Arthur for not being there for the birth of his last 4 children.

The doctor threw away his cigarette and focused on his own back yard at home. In a pop, he had vanished into the dark night.

On August 11 1981, he had brought Ginevra Molly Weasley into the world.


End file.
